Alodian general election, August 2017
) | image6= | leader_since6= 23 July 2017 | leaders_seat6= Molly-19th | last_election6=60 | seats_before6= 55 | seats6= 3 | seats_after6= | seat_change6= | seats_needed6= | percentage6= |party3=Setiptonist Party (2016) |alliance3=Team Matt Ryan |leader3= Lindsey Morgan |image3= |leader_since3= 23 July 2017 | leaders_seat3= Brittani-31st | last_election3= 43 | seats_before3 = 50 | seats3= 10 | seats_after3 = | seat_change3= | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = | party1= Alodian Socialist Party |alliance1= Populars (Political group) | leader1= Darrell Wallace, Jr. | image1= | leader_since1= 9 August 2017 | leaders_seat1= Ken-1st | last_election1=36 | seats_before1= 28 | seats1= 28 | seats_after1= | seat_change1= | seats_needed1= | percentage1= |party4= Liberal Party (Alodia) |alliance4= Populars (Political group) | leader4= John Cena ( ) | image4= | leader_since4= 2 August 2017 | leaders_seat4= Brittani-11th | last_election4 = 23 | seats_before4 = 20 | seats4= 6 | seats_after4= | seat_change4= | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party2= PDP-Laban |alliance2=Unknowns (Political group) |leader2= Dimitra Papadea |image2=160x150px |leader_since2= 9 July 2017 | leaders_seat2= Mikaela-13th | last_election2= 16 | seats_before2 = 13 | seats2= 18 | seats_after2= | seat_change2= | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = |party5= Nationalist People's Coalition |alliance5=Populars (Political group) | leader5= Christian Bables | image5= | leader_since5= 9 August 2017 | leaders_seat5= South Alexandria-2nd | last_election5= 12 | seats_before5= 12 | seats5=5 | seats_after5= | seat_change5= | seats_needed5= | percentage5= |party7= Nacionalista Party |alliance7=Unknowns (Political group) |leader7= Kyle Busch |image7= |leader_since7= 31 July 2017 | leaders_seat7= Brittani-21st | last_election7= 7 | seats_before7= 7 | seats7= 3 | seats_after7= | seat_change7= | seats_needed7= | percentage7= |party8=Alodian Greens |alliance8= | leader8=Regan Smith | image8= | leader_since8= 8 August 2017 | leaders_seat8= Behati-2nd | last_election8= 5 | seats_before8= 5 | seats8 = 3 | seats_after8= | seat_change8= | seats_needed8= | percentage8= |party9= National Unity Party (2013) |alliance9=Populars (Political group) |leader9= Lea Michele |image9= |leader_since9= 7 August 2017 | leaders_seat9= Sara-2nd | last_election9 = 6 | seats_before9 = 6 | seats9 = 2 | seats_after9 = | seat_change9= | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = 14th Alodian Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Wiktoria Johansson |before_party = New Tomorrow (Alodian Political party) |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2017 election to the Parliament of Alodia is be the 15th election to the Alodian House of Representatives (51th overall since 1957). was held on Friday, 11 August 2017 to elect 262 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 14th Parliament. The Host party for this year are:Liberal Party and Republican Party The reason to called the Parliamentary elections on 11 August is called when Prime Minister Wiktoria Johansson approved the date and President Charles LeClerc and Speaker Mathias Lauda also apporved, and the Peoria 500 MABE World Championship Series race is moving on a election day Sunday. Issues The Popularities of Matt Ryan and Suzanne Clement Campaign Slogans Election Themes Debates Newspaper endorsements Reapportionments Hannah will added 2 seats formerly from the Municipalities of the 18th and 30th Districts to make it 34 seats while Kasia and Jaclyn adding a seat each Kasia's Seventeenth district carved from the Eastern side of the 8th district while Jaclyn's New Sixteenth district carved from the Southern side of the 8th District, while Territorial Alodia added a Two seats carved from Former Nicolean Territories, Mikaela add a seat from the County's 7th district Calendar Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2017 People's Choice Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 10 (Before 11 August 2007). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Three or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a Teen Choice Awards from 2010 to 2016 (except 2012) are Allowed. * All 264 personalities involved in the Unified Popularity Act are Disqualified. Opinion polling Hosting Bid Results Defeated Incumbents Manifesto * Released on 15 July 2017 See Also * Molly general election, May 2017 * Johansson Government